Empezar de nuevo
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl y Carol disfrutan de una cena a solas tras el milagroso regreso de Daryl a Alexandria. Esta cena les lleva a un íntimo momento en el que demostraran cuanto se quieren.


" **Empezar de nuevo"**

Dary y Carol estaban en la cocina, ella le preparaba un plato de comida tras haber regresado él después de días desaparecido. Él le había contado todo y ella igual, incluido lo de las niñas. Habían confesado todo.

Daryl observaba como se movía por la cocina, un poco más ligera tras haber confesado sus pecados. No quería marcharse de nuevo, quería quedarse en casa, sabiendo que ella, Judith y los demás estaban a salvo.

Carol se sentó a su lado, con un plato lleno de pasta y dos tenedores. Siempre quee podían compartían comida. Los dos comían en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía. Se habían echado de menos y ahora que volvían a estar cercanos, no podían alejarse el uno del otro.

Deberías dejarme cortarte el pelo- dijo Carol apartando el pelo de su frente como aquel día que le dio un beso en la frent.

Pff.. no empieces con eso de nuevo mujer- le dijo él enfurruñado

Bla bla.. pookie cabreado- le dijo ella riendose, a lo que él aunque quisiera impedirlo, sonrió también.

Una vez que acabaron de comer ninguno de los dos se apartó. Se quedaron ahí sentados, Carol apartando de vez en cuaando el flequillo de su cara mientras le hablaba de Judith, de como Aaron se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor amigo de Maggie..

Daryl comentaba algo de vez en cuando, poca cosa. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de Carol, era que ella siempre sabía cuando hablarle, nunca le forzaba a hablar..

Hey, chicos- dijo Rick haciendo a Carol asustarse porque no había notado su presencia- perdona Carol- le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y sonriendole- Daryl, mira, hatía falta que tu y Aaron fuerais a una escapada y buscar cosas necesarias para el embarazo de Maggie..

Okey, mañana iremos- dijo Daryl con poco entusiasmo, mientras miraba preocupado a Carol que había bajado la mirada

Bueno, voy a sacar a Judith al porche, le relaja la noche aquí.

Carol estaba apartando la mirada de Daryl y Daryl no sabía por qué. Estaban hablando los dos, mirandose a los ojos y de pronto ella le rehuía.

¿Estás bien?

Claro

Venga, mujer, te conozco- le dijo Daryl

A ver.. no te rías de mi.. pero.. la úlima vez estuviste desaparecido casi cuatro días .. no sé si estoy preparada para asustarme de esa forma de nuevo

Daryl se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo. Cosa que a ella le extraño, él siempre aceptaba sus muestras de cariño pero no estaba acostumbrada a que él le diera muestras de afecto.

No te preocupes, estaré bien.. tú también tienes que cuidarte aquí, no sé cuantas vidas de esas nueve que tenías te quedarán- dijo riendose provocando que ella se riera

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche solo interrumpida por las risas de Judith de fondo.

¿te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste al volver de Terminus? ¿Lo de empezar de nuevo? - decía Carol tan cerca de él que Daryl podía notar su respiración

Ajam- asintió él levantando la mirada y mirandola con esa media sonrisa suya

Creo que quiero empezar de nuevo.. de verdad.. pero no puedo hacerlo sola- le confesó ella con sus ojos azules sonriendole

No tendrás que hacerlo sola- le susurraba Daryl completamente perdido en los ojos azules de Carol- hace mucho que nunca has estado sola, incluso cuando Rick te separó del grupo...

No mentía. Daryl pensaba en ella aun cuando estaban separados, y hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran de familia, implicaban algo más.. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba enamorado de ella, jodidamente enamorado de ella.

Carol por otro lado, estaba aterrorizada de sentir pero no podía evitar sus sentimientos por Daryl.

No somos cenizas.. ¿No? - le dijo Carol

Ajam..- asintió Daryl para acontinuación inclinarse hacia los labios de Carol y besarla suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Carol correspondió sin dudar al beso. Empezó como un beso suave, delicado y empezó a subir de tono. Se besaban con la pasión que llevaban años reteniendo, con suspiros de ella cada vez que él se apartaba o gruñidos de él cuando era ella la que se apartaba.

Se separaron y se colocaron frente contra frente. Ella sonriendo y él mirandola fijamente, algo avergonzado. De pronto Carol empezó a reirse suavemente y cogió su mano.

Ven conmigo, Pookie- le decía ella sacandole de la cocina, y Daryl como no la seguía, con confianza ciega, como siempre.

…...

Rick entró en la casa para dejar a Judith en su cuna, pensaba despedirse de Daryl y Carol y desearles buenas noches como siempre. Pero lo que vió desde el umbral de la puerta lo dejó sin palabras.

Daryl besando a Carol y Carol respondiendole. Era el beso más dulce que había visto nunca. Vió como Daryl se separaba de ella y le decía algo que causó la risa de Carol mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y volver a besarla.

Rick se alejó de la cocina con el mínimo ruido posible para no interrumpirlos. No podía creerselo, quería ir a gritarlo por toda Alexandria pero se contuvo

Cariño, tus tíos han espabilado por fin- le decía a su hija mientras la metía en la cuna.

…...

Una tenue luz. Suspiros. Gemidos. Risas.

Daryl y Carol tumbados entre las sábanas besándose y desnudos, descubriendose, sin poder parar de tocarse el uno al otro.

Daryl estaba recostado al lado de Carol, media parte de su cuerpo en su lado de la cama y la otra mitad encima de Carol, observandola mientras repartía besos en sus hombros, espalda, pecho.. Carol mirandole como si no hubiera nadie más en la tierra.

¿Te ha gustado Pookie? - le susurraba ella mientras acariciaba su pelo

Pff..llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo que pasara... - le dijo él mientras se inclinaba a besarla- eres jodidamemte sexy

Y volvieron a besarse, mientras Daryl se colocaba por completo encima de ella, entrando en ella. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, hasta que el ritmo de las embestidas de Daryl eran tan fuertes que Carol apartaba su mirada para echar la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo.

Solo se oía el ruido de los dos haciendo el amor, los susurros de Carol, las palabras de amor de Daryl. Al poco solo se oían gruñidos y gemidos.

Un acto tan antiguo, dos cuerpos uniendose en uno solo.. Daryl y Carol estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y pasaron el resto de la noche, demostrado que asi era.


End file.
